Pure Devil
by dxlmao
Summary: Kagome gets picked up by our favorite Earl and butler. She meets new people and makes new friends but she's keeping secrets from them. Ciel and Sebastian are doing everything they can to try and figure it out. There's someone out to get the jewel and her and she meets up with old friends she never thought she'd see again. Main pairing is SebxKag but there'll be hints of others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Okay, so this is my first story ever! I know! I'm nervous. Please be kind to me. I accept constructive criticism and well, it would't hurt to have some compliments? Ahah. Flames? Well I don't care for flames so yeah, go right ahead. Tell me what you guys think. UGH! this stupid thing took out a lot of my indents and that's PISSING (excuse me) me OFF! My friends pressured me into doing this so yeah, here it is you annoying little friends. JK, I love you guys.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji OR Inuyasha. Though I wish I did. Boy would there be MAJOR couple changes going on there if I owned it. Anyway, this will be my first and ONLY disclaimer b/c doing them all the time gets really annoying.

* * *

The unbearable silence was deafening. She couldn't stand it. She didn't know how long she'd been here floating in an abyss. The darkness enveloped her. Everything was black. 'Where am I? ' she thought for over the billionth time. She talked to herself to keep busy. She was sure if she didn't she'd go insane.

Suddenly, she saw a light. 'Wh-what is that? ' Reaching toward it, her hand... broke the surface? Just as suddenly she was gasping, her prone body looking ragged on the… 'Ground, ground! ' Her head snapped up, eyes widening. She was in an alley. Tall buildings flanked her on either side. For a moment she panicked. This wasn't the feudal era. This wasn't even Japan!

She blinked slowly trying to calm her frantic heart. She looked around and saw what looked to be Big Ben. 'What?' She tried lifting herself but her body ached. She saw men and women dressed in elaborate gowns and suits. She suddenly had an inkling to where she'd been transported to. England. Trying again to get up her body froze in agonizing pain. Through sheer willpower and stubbornness she stood. Willing herself to move she walked out. She didn't realize that she had walked straight into the street in front of a carriage. The pain was making her dizzy and she blacked out, but not before she heard the sound of a carriage screeching to a stop and a man calling to her.

* * *

"Sebastian, why did you stop?" a boy of twelve asked from inside the carriage.

"My apologies my lord, it seems a girl has collapsed in the middle of the street. What shall we do? " he asked. The boy sighed, irritated about his predicament. Leave her and the famous Phantomhive hospitality would go down in ruins. Take her and have a nuisance on his hands. He decided he didn't want his reputation to go bad so he said, "Take her and put her in the carriage."

"Yes my lord."

Getting down, he walked over and picked her up. She was heavier than she looked but he supposed it was from all the muscle he could feel underneath her skin. The girl was also filthy and her clothing was beyond indecent. He also realized she was of some form of Asian descent. As gently as a devil could he opened the door and softly placed her on the bench across his master.

* * *

They arrived back at the manor and the young earl bid his butler to find a room for the girl and send her to him when she awoke. He left with the girl in tow. Setting her down, he stared at her for a moment. He could feel her soul. It was so pure even if it was tainted with sadness. He stared a moment longer. There was something about this girl. Something that felt dangerous and yet he was compelled to it. Sebastian's ears perked at the sound of a bell; it seemed his master was calling him.

* * *

Kagome woke disoriented. She blinked to rid herself of the fog of sleepiness. She realized that she wasn't in the alley anymore. She was in a nice plush bed, tucked under a comforter that she didn't want to move from. With a sigh she turned her head and gasped in surprise. The room she was in was beautiful. From where she was on the bed she could see oak wood floors, a large armoire and a vanity. Turning her head the other way she was greeted with a large double door window that led out to a balcony. The walls were a deep blue that was reminiscent of her eyes. Gazing at the bedding she found them to be an indigo color. Upon closer inspection she realized that it wasn't a dream. She was still in the past but it wasn't Japan! Kagome moved to sit up but it felt like a freight train had hit her and run over her with all the cars. She laid there not knowing what to do. Kagome huffed and tried again. So engrossed with getting up she didn't hear the knock at the door nor did she see the figure that walked in. Her senses though, tingled with the familiar feeling of "Demon." The raven-haired woman gasped and whipped her entire body to face the intruder. Unfortunately for her the sudden movement caused her sore body to react and she groaned in pain.

"Ah, it seems you are awake my lady." He said in a dangerously seductive voice. Unconsciously she shivered from the effect. She realized that he had spoken in English and inwardly thanked her mother for forcing her to learn during the time she came home for tests during the feudal era.

"Who- who are you?" she asked.

Sebastian blinked in shock. She could speak English? How...interesting. Most people from other countries didn't unless they were of high birth where they learned.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis." He answered.

She stared at him for a moment unnerving him until she looked away with a small 'Oh.'

Then, "Where am I?" she asked. Vulnerability, confusion, and suspicion laced her voice.

"You are currently occupying a room in the Phantomhive Manor my lady."

'Phantomhive Manor? Well, going by his clothes he's probably a butler.' She wasn't very good at Western History but back in her time Lolita and Victorian-Goth were big. So, she guessed this was the Victorian era and if her guess was correct she was somewhere in the 1800's.

'Oh boy,' she thought, 'just what I need. The gods must hate me. Yes, keep screwing me over, I love it.' Note the sarcasm. She felt miserable and absolutely alone. At least she'd had friends back in the feudal era. Here she had no one. 'Just what happened? ' She wondered 'how in the world did I get here? ' she was lost and confused and that made her feel helpless and she hated feeling helpless.

* * *

Sebastian noticed she had become lost in thought and cleared his throat to get her attention. She startled and looked at him.

"My apologies my lady but my master has told me to bring you to him once you are awake." He informed her. Giving her one of his close-eyed smiles that absolutely creep the lost time-traveler out.

"Oh, uh sure." She agreed. "But um, could you help me. It's hard to move…" she trailed off. Then it dawned on the butler. How could he have forgotten! She was filthy. He debated on cleaning her up or not. 'Hm, best not to keep the young master waiting.'

"Of course."

He moved closer to the bed and made to grasp her arms. She tensed until she realized that he'd done nothing to warrant her suspicion. Yet. She relaxed and allowed him to grab her. Kagome winced as he helped her up. He noticed.

"Is something the matter my lady?"

"Oh no, just fine." she assured.

He then led her out into the hall holding the door for her as she stepped out. Sebastian led her down different corridors until finally he stopped in front of a large oak door.

'This must be the study huh?' Kagome wondered. Sebastian knocked and a muffled "come in" was heard. He opened the door and waited for her to enter before he himself entered closing the door behind him.

* * *

The young boy watched the woman as she came in and offered her the seat before him. They watched each other for a moment and the boy had to hide his distaste. The woman was filthy!

"What year is it?"

The silence was broken and he was surprised she had instigated conversation. He looked at her puzzled and said, "The year is 1888."

He studied her face and saw a myriad of emotions fly across her face: surprise, scared, anger, confusion, sadness, determination and finally resignation.

'How interesting.'

"I-I see…" she trailed off. Her eyes then gave off a faraway look. She blinked and it disappeared. The sudden looked she gained before she blinked reminded the twelve year old of a caged bird. She had looked so trapped. Just like him. He cleared his throat and her attention came back to him.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." He introduced himself, "Who are you and why were you in the middle of the street in front of my carriage."

Kagome stared at him and contemplated telling the boy the truth or lie. 'Well, he does have a demon butler. Maybe he won't think my tale too far-fetched.' Then she thought better of it. She didn't know if she could trust these people or not. He had demon butler for crying out loud. What if... her eyes widened as she reached for her neck. She felt the familiar weight and warmth in her hand and relaxed. She couldn't tell them. They could try to take the jewel away, plus, this demon felt darker more evil than the ones on Japan. So, she told them the only truth she knew.

"I- my name is Hi-" she stumbled remembering that here they gave first names before surnames. "Kagome Higurashi." She said quietly, something unusual for the girl. "I…have no idea how I got here." She finished.

Both Ciel and Sebastian blinked. Well that was different. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked politely.

"Nothing," she responded. Her voice turning haunted, "darkness… that's it." She wasn't telling a lie per se. Just telling a half-truth or withholding information. Lord and butler both held a perplexed look.

"You remember nothing?"

"No."

The little lord sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his temple. He changed his tactics.

"Where are you from?"

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew this was an interrogation. It wouldn't hurt her to tell them this so she thought why not.

"I- I'm from Japan."

"Do you have any family?"

"I don't remember."

She lowered her head and willed the tears to come. She needed to play innocent and helpless. If she didn't, she didn't know where she'd end up. Sure, she was staying with a boy who was obviously of high class and had a demonic butler but beggars couldn't be choosers.

* * *

Sebastian scented the bitter-sweet tang of tears. She was crying? The butler eyed her for a moment, deciding to let his master handle this one. Ciel's eyes widen when he realized she was crying. He hated crying women. They always caused damage to either him or his property.

"…"

"I'm sorry." Her voice broke. "I just- I don't know. One second I'm there with everyone, then the next second I'm in nothingness, then I'm… here. I- please help me!" she begged, the sound coming out as only a whisper. Now she really turned on the waterworks. Tears began to pour.

Ciel's eyes began to widen even more as panic set in. How was he supposed to get her to stop?! Desperate and not knowing what to do he said, "Please calm down Miss Higurashi. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I have morals." He murmured the last part. (Hah! yeah right, more like he didn't want her to go spouting dirt about the Phantomhive hospitality for kicking her out.) Slowly her tears subsided, though sniffles and hiccups were still heard here and there. Kagome looked up with wide, glistening, cerulean eyes. It was a sight even if she was dirty Ciel mused.

"Really?! I-I can stay?"

The earl nodded once. A bright smile shone on her dirty face. "Oh thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. The miko leapt across the desk and crushed him to her chest. Sebastian watched on in amusement and Ciel's face turned cherry red.

"U-unhand me!" he stuttered out in embarrassment. Kagome blinked, eyes still wide as she immediately let go of him.

"Sorry, sorry." She said. The time-traveler rubbed the back of her head sheepishly but the smile never left.

"Sebastian will show you to your room." Still blushing, he motioned towards him and Sebastian stepped forward. He opened the door.

"This way my lady."

He waited for her to step out. Before she left the miko turned to the earl and bowed lowly.

"Thank you Ciel Phantomhive, for your hospitality."

Then she left, butler in tow. Ciel leaned back in his chair with sigh, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. Yeah, i'm in school typing this. I had no time over the weekend. Birthday party and homecoming. Don't get me started on _that._ Anyways, I hope you haven't been waiting long.

Special thanks to: Paxloria, Purplediamon, Aryeene, Kedakumi, Person and Allie. My favorite six reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome walked silently behind the "butler" and wondered why a demon of all things was working for a human. A child no less. The last she knew, demons thought humans to be worth less than the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. She looked up from her musing and looked out the window they were passing. It was a beautiful view of the garden. The miko wondered if there were any other servants besides the butler. She certainly hadn't seen any from her short trek to the earl's study. Averting her gaze from the window, she looked around the corridor they were walking down. She swore it was going on forever. Unbeknownst to her the black-clad man had stopped in front of a door resulting in her running into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you stopped." Kagome ducked her head in embarrassment. She peeked up at the butler and all he did was smile. It creeped the living daylights out of her. It was like Sesshomaru smiling. She shivered at the uncanny resemblance. Then again, maybe if he smiled a real smile it may look nice. Just look at Sesshomaru when he smiled at Rin, imperceptible but there. It was sweet. Kagome mentally shook herself coming out of her thoughts as he spoke.

"Not at all my lady." he motioned to the door, "this is your room."

Upon opening the door, she realized it was the same room she had left. She was glad. She really liked this room. Walking in Kagome stood in the middle of the room. 'So now what.' As if he had read her mind he said, "There has been a bath drawn for you. I will send the maid, Meirin, to assist you. If that is all, I will see you for dinner." He bowed then left closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

Sebastian walked out the door, his thoughts wandering to the girl. Just what was she. There was a power in her. He could sense that much, but it felt foreign and hostile to him. When he had purposely not told her he had stopped and she ran into him, her foreign powers had come to the surface and brushed against him. It had been an unnerving experience. There was a being out there that could harm him. How intriguing. The soul-eating demon wondered about her origin, Japan. He thought back to the knowledge he knew about the country. The spiritual beings there were also demons but different from himself. They did not feed off the souls of others, instead those demons had the strange eating habits of humans though they ate less than the average human did. Those demons were not demons of hell but demons of the earth. Sebastian recalled another being with lethal powers. Monks and priestess'. These puny little humans had the power to eradicate demons such as the ones on their homeland and even one such as himself. Now that he thought about it, that girls energy was strangely reminiscent of a priestess'. He wouldn't jump to conclusions though. He'd wait until the right moment and strike when she least expected it.

A loud crash brought the butler out of his musings and he gave an inaudible sigh. These imbeciles would be the death of him. He followed the sound of the crash and came upon Meirin. 'Perfect.' was his only thought.

"Meirin." His voice flowed like smooth silk. The clumsy maid looked up and blushed in embarrassment and light apprehension.

"Y-yes Mister Sebastian?" She asked in a nervous stutter.

Sebastian decided to forgo the reprimand and simply told her, "There is a guest up in one of the guest rooms. I would like you to go and assist her in the bath."

"Of course M-Mister Sebastian." The maroon haired maid responded, then left as quickly as her human legs could carry her.

* * *

Kagome stepped into the bathroom and saw that the butler was true to his word, the bath was already drawn. She glanced at herself and jerked to a stop. She was hideous! She blushed from her roots to her neck, a mortified expression marred her pretty but dirty face. They must have thought she was a harlot or something! Giving herself a once over, her eyes landed on her clothes. They were so torn up it was unrecognizable and she was surprised that the cloth even covered her. Quickly stripping out of them she stood in her bra and panties. Kagome eyed her clothes and saw mixed in with all that dirt and mud was blood. Just how did blood get on her uniform. Her eyes then strayed to the completed jewel around her neck as she fingered it. She wondered how exactly she got it. Well, she had a clue. A knock sounded at the door and she jumped.

"C-come in." She said. The door knob twisted open and Meirin walked in.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She was nearly naked! She'd forgotten and now she was standing in nothing but her soiled bra and panties in front of the maid. The miko turned red all the way from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She groaned in embarrassment. Both her hands came up to cover her face and her head tipped down to hide her face. Meirin also blushed and began waving her hands maniacally in front of her.

"I am _so _sorry my lady! Please forgive me, I didn't know." The maroon haired maid was about to have a panic attack.

"No, no it's okay." Kagome said, her embarrassment waning at the sight of the panicked woman, "We're both women right? It'll be fine."

Meirin blinked in astonishment. What a kind lady.

"Um, can you turn around though?" Kagome asked, her embarrassment coming back slightly. Meirin blinked and gave her a goofy smile before turning around completely. The lost time-traveler quickly stripped the little clothing she had left on off and jumped into the bath. The hot water stung a little. When she adjusted to the temperature she let out a soft moan as the water worked her tense muscles loose.

* * *

All Kagome had to say when she was done, was that being bathed by someone other than yourself was highly embarrassing and a little, okay a lot, on the odd side. She supposed it was because she'd never had anyone bathe her before except for when she was little. There was also the fact that she had a few scars, the most prominent one being the bite from Mistress Centipede. When the maid had seen it she just wouldn't stop staring and that had made the miko a tad uncomfortable. She wasn't ashamed or self conscious of her scars or anything but people had a tendency to be disgusted with them and she could really do without the looks. To her surprise though, the maid had been fascinated by it. She guessed it was better than being disgusted by it.

When Kagome was done, Meirin had laid out a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes and then proceeded to help put it on her. Kagome had adamantly refused to wear the suffocating device and had to threaten the maid with burning it. Finally the sniper in disguise conceded and now here Kagome was looking the perfect part of an exotic upperclass-woman.

Her eyes widened to look like saucers as she gazed at herself through the mirror.

"Th-that's really me?" She whispered breathily, "I can't believe it."

Now, Kagome wasn't one to be narcissistic but she had to admit she looked good. She wasn't saying she was ugly, she knew she was pretty, but she didn't think she was _that _pretty. 'Guess all that traipsing through the countryside did some good.' she mused.

"Oh my lady, you look absolutely stunning!" Meirin exclaimed.

Kagome blushed but took the compliment and thanked the maid for helping her.

* * *

Ciel sat at the head of the table as he waited for his esteemed guest to arrive. Sebastian stood to his right awaiting his command. Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened and in walked Kagome. Ciel gaped and blushed while Sebastian had an almost imperceptible widening of the eyes. The vision before them was a far cry from the dirty girl they'd seen just hours before. She wore a gorgeous azure colored dress that brought out her eyes and the black laced gloves that covered her hands made them look even more delicate than they already did. Her hair cascaded down her back in raven waves that shone with a blue light. She resembled a moonlit princess. Both males were speechless.

Kagome fidgeted with the skirt of her dress as a light blush coated her cheeks. They were just staring and she was beginning to wonder if she had looked as good as she thought she did. Sebastian was the first to come out of his shock.

"Miss Higurashi how lovely you look this evening." He said. She blushed and muttered a meek thank you. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her to her seat. The silence in the room was beginning to make her fidget and so she looked around the room to take her mind off the eerie silence. Unable to take it anymore she addressed Ciel.

"So, what would you like me to do? I can't stay here without doing anything."

Ciel looked up a slightly wide eyed look to him. She wanted to work?

"There is no need for such things."

"If I'm staying here I have to do something! I hate just sitting and lazing around. Come on, I can cook and clean. I can take up some of the duties and take some of the load off."

"I'll not have a guest of mine working Miss Higurashi. Please refrain from any of those activities."

"But I _have _to do something! i'll feel bad if I don't help out."

Ciel gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine you may "help out" but that is all. You are a guest after all."

Kagome gave him a million dollar smile. He blushed from the effect. She had gotten her way. Kagome then proceeded to eat in relative peace. After the meal she excused herself and went straight to her room. Even though she was sure she'd been sleeping when she'd arrived, she was dead tired and was sure that she would sleep like a bear.

The time-traveler opened her door and shut it with a click, locking it. She trudged her way to the foot of the bed and took her gloves off then began taking the dress off. She struggled a little with the bindings in the back but eventually got them undone. Next came the garter-belt, yes a garter-belt, that hooked to her black laced stockings. After, she slipped a nightgown on. She chose the least restricting one. Who knew Europeans were more conservative than the Japanese. Climbing into the bed she pulled the blanket over her and promptly fell into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I fixed it! The jewel is now in the story. Thanks to Paxloria for pointing that out. Damn wedding on Saturday. My weekends are so booked. I never have a weekend where I can just sit and be lazy. Also, I don't mean to be naggy, but i have a few follows and favorites but I only have 9 reviews. DX, I really want to know what you guys think. I'd also like to see some of your ideas because I think it would just be amazing to include all of you guys in my writing.

Chapter 3

Kagome woke with sunlight shining down on her closed lids and thought she was back in the forest sleeping on the ground with all her companions. She gave a sigh of relief, it had all been a dream. Then she froze. Whatever she was lying on was too soft to be the ground. Peeking open an eye, she found it to be the worst thing she could have done. She was still here, and by here, she meant still in this huge mansion with a twelve year old kid and his creepy demon butler. Not to mention that maid, Meirin. The miko let out a strangled groan. This wasn't happening to her! She lay there a little longer willing it to be a dream. When nothing happened she pouted in defeat and dragged her feet to the bathroom. A knock floated to her ears and she poked her head out to call whoever it was in and see who it was. In walked Meirin with a tray of food that smelled heavenly. The maid put the tray down and and walked over to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome do you need any help?" she asked. She stood perfectly still, waiting.

She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to deny the maid. She looked like one of those who would try everything in their power to find something to help with or fix.

"Uh, yeah, could you help me find another dress?"

The bespectacled maid grinned and went straight to the closet. This time she pulled out a cream colored dress with mint green accents. It was inlaid with pearls at the hem of the skirt and sleeves. Meirin helped her don the dress and put her hair in silver clips. The dress went off the shoulders to reveal her collarbone and dipped slightly to show a hint of cleavage. Next came a pair of white one inch heels that slipped over her stockings that had mint green lace. It had her suspicious. Did he have every color of the rainbow or something? Just how many women came to stay here? Didn't they have their own clothes? Kagome mentally scolded herself. So what if that little boy had women coming over. It wasn't any of her business. Though that was easier said than done. He was a _boy_ for crying out loud.

* * *

Kagome finished her breakfast-in-bed and thanked Meirin. She left and Kagome was left to sit in her room in boredom. So, being the very curious person she was, she stepped out of her room and went to explore.

She was lost. Completely and utterly lost. What was that saying again? Curiosity killed the cat? Well, she was beginning to believe in that now. Walking down another endless corridor she saw an open door. Slowly creeping up to it she pushed it open slightly. It was a library! She felt elated, there were so many books in here. 'Well,' she thought, 'satisfaction brought it back.' Then she realized that she may have a hard time reading it. She was fluent in the language but she couldn't say that much for reading the it. The miko shrugged and went to take a book off the shelf anyway.

An hour or so later, her stomach growled to its master. She was hungry. She slowly got up from her seat that she had taken and saved her spot in the book then put the it away. Kagome walked out and closed the door softly behind her and went in search of food.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hall when suddenly, a loud boom was heard near her. Worried, she went in the direction the sound had come from. Upon arriving, she entered a kitchen that was covered in soot. Along with that was a man dressed in "cooks" clothing and he was also covered in debris. His hair was a frizzled mass of blond hair and his clothes were slightly burnt in some places. She had to hold back the laugh that threatened to come to the surface. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay Sebastian appeared.

"Bard." He said in a deep menacing voice.

Both miko and cook shuddered at the sound. Bard looked at the man nervously.

"Ah, yeah?" He asked dumbly, while looking anywhere but at the angry demon.

Sebastian sighed and had an irritated look on his face. Abruptly, his face morphed into a terrifying close-eyed smile.

"Just what in the blazes were you thinking Bard?" (Pun totally intended.) It was voiced as a question but it was obviously a demand.

"I uh, was tryin' to cook the meat faster?" It sounded more like a question and Kagome winced at the pathetic excuse. She was glad that, that look was _not _directed at her. The maleficent aura radiating off Sebastian was growing ever so steadily and she decided to intervene lest someone get hurt. Before she could, a crash, different from the boom was heard.

'Oh boy.' The raven-haired girl thought.

The three of them rushed into the dining hall and found pieces of china scattered on the floor courtesy of Meirin. Kagome heard Sebastian sigh and was beginning to feel sorry for said demon. Meirin looked up from the mess and spotted Sebastian. Her form stiffened, then she paled and lastly, she swooned. Kagome sweatdropped, even she didn't think _she_ could change moods that swiftly. Then again, she was pretty unpredictable herself. Suddenly there was a loud cry and a boy about two years her junior appeared with blond hair and turquoise eyes. This time it was Kagome's turn to sigh, she really felt bad for the butler now. His eyes glistened with tears as he explained what happened.

"Uwah! I mistook the weed killer for fertilizer and now all the flowers are dead!" The sad look, looked absolutely adorable on his face. Kagome fought the urge to just flat out hug him. Sebastian on the other hand, was feeling particularly murderous but before he could even get out a word Finny said, "Who's that?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Kagome and she began biting her bottom lip. Sebastian came to her rescue by introducing her.

"This is Miss Kagome Higurashi. She will be a guest here at the Phantomhive Manor. I expect the three of you to give her the utmost respect."

Bard gave his trademark grin with a cigarette at the corner of his mouth, Finny stared with wide eyes and a boyish smile and Meirin stood blushing at Sebastian. Kagome smiled hesitantly at the two males while she gave Meirin a friendly grin. Finny was the first to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Finnian but you can just call me Finny. I'm the gardener!" He said exuberantly.

Next came Bard, "Name's Bardroy but everyone calls me Bard. I'm the cook." He said in his ever present American accent. The maid needed no introduction, so she just stood there as everyone else got acquainted. Kagome's small smile turned into a shining grin as she was greeted with their open air of camaraderie.

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you all."

The hesitant look in their eyes disappeared as they were greeted with the warmth in her voice. They came up to her to get a closer look at her obviously foreign features.

"Wow, never seen a Jap this close before." murmured Bard. Meirin bonked him across the head and said, "Don't say that!"

Bard had the decency to look ashamed but the miko quickly remedied that.

"Oh no, that's okay." She said with a laugh, "I'm trying to get used to being in a different place myself."

Suddenly, Sebastian's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Kagome but lunch will be served shortly. Please come with me."

Kagome almost wanted to pout but acquiesced to his request and followed him.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this is WAYYYY shorter than normal because I'm rushing because I got grounded from the computer and I'm only able to type this at school for the time being. DX I'm really sorry to say I'll be gone for a while until I can get on the computers at school. The only good thing to come out of this is I'll have time to write more! If there are mistakes I'm really sorry!


End file.
